Un amour après l'autre
by Naomi083-of-Angel
Summary: Ici est un recueille de OS Yaoi et se seront tous des lemons ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

OS Byron X Nathan

Il faisait froid, très froid ! Le givre avais couvert les routes et la ville était couverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Tout le monde restait chez sois, tous, sauf un ! Byron, Byron Love, ex capitaine des Zeus, ex attaquant de Raimon et ex joueur des dragons de feu, se baladais tranquillement dehors couvert d'un blouson et une écharpe autour du cou. Il attendais patiemment, et pas n'importe qui ! Il s'agissait de son petit-ami, et amant, Nathan Swift.

De son côté, le bleuté se préparait activement. Il c'était réveiller trop tard et, sachant que l'objet de ses pensées attendait dehors par se froid sa présence, le fît s'activer de plus belle ! Il bût sans délicatesse son chocolat chaud et s'habilla avec quelque peu de maladresse. Il enfila son manteau et sortit en courant le plus vite qu'il pût rejoindre le blond. Non seulement il était en retard, première raison de sa course, mais par un froid pareille, il valait mieux se réchauffer ! Une fois arriver sur les lieux, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Le bleuter en profita pour sauter dans ses bras et fondre sur ses lèvres pour entamer un long et langoureux baiser. Ils profitèrent de se moment pour se câliner et se réchauffer. Le froid envahie lentement leurs deux corps.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? Il fera plus chaud ! Fît le blond en souriant »

Le rouge monta au joue de l'athlète. Une idée pour le moins perverse avait fait son apparition dans son esprit. D'autant plus qu'il en avait réellement envie ! Une bosse commençait a se former dans son pantalon. Ils eurent le temps de s'échanger un regard que le jeune homme à la queue de cheval lui prit le poignet et le tira, voir l'arrachât presque pour le diriger chez le plus grand. Le grand au orbes rouges, lui, ne comprenais pas se qui se passait et se laissa guider par son amant.

Le blond ne comprenant toujours pas et bredouillait des paroles insensées ! Il faut dire que notre athlète marchait vraiment très vite et qu'il est difficile de parler dans ses conditions la ! Il essaya de voir son visage. Le plus petit continuait sa course en lui tenant toujours le poignet tête basse.

Nathan était fixé sur son objectif, concentré. Son visage n'avait aucune émotion et sa tête ne contrôlait plus son corps. C'était l'instinct qui le dirigeais. Une fois arriver chez le plus grand, le bleuté captura ses lèvres tellement vite que le blond n'eût pas le temps de réagir sur le coup. Nathan en avait envie, vraiment envie ! Et ce besoin se fît ressentir de plus en plus. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Il voulait sentir son corps chaud contre le sien et être submerger de plaisir comme il le fait si bien à chaque fois.

Notre ex Dieu eût du mal à comprendre se qui se passait. Quand soudains il finit par percevoir les intentions du plus petit, celui-ci le porta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et l'allonger sur son lit pour se mettre sur lui. Les joues de l'athlète était encore rouges. Il se perdait des yeux yeux pourpre de son amant et se laissa entièrement faire avec un air de soumis. Byron sourit à cet expression de son visage et lui couvre délicatement de légers baiser son cou à la peau douce et sucrée comme le fît remarquer le plus grand. Celui-ci lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille et redescendit vers son cou pour le lécher et le mordiller doucement tout en laissant quelques marques de dents.

Le plus jeune gémissait à se genre de tendresse. Son amant était vraiment douer pour ça ! Et il savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre fou de plaisir, se qui ne tarda pas quand le blond enleva délicatement son haut à fin de se jeter sur son torse pour mordiller et jouer avec ses tétons rosi pas l'envie.

« Aaaah... Byrooon... Fît notre athlète en gémissant entre temps les pupilles dilatées et vitreuses »

Byron sourit en entendant son nom ainsi soupirer tout en continuant ses actes. Il continuait de jouer avec son torse en passant sa langue sur les lignes de celui-ci. Le bleuet caressa les cheveux au plus grand tout en continuant ses gémissement. La bosse formée dans son pantalon s'imposait. Byron l'ayant remarquer caressa doucement la verge à travers les deux couches de tissus. Il en sortit de la bouche du défenseur un long gémissement de plaisir qui plût beaucoup au blond. Le plus petit se délectait des caresses de son amant et commençait à trouver son haut gênant. Après avoir tirer dessus un long moment il fini par l'enlever savourant du regard son torse bien dessiner.

« Tu es si beau Byron... Souffla le bleu presque involontairement en caressant les lignes de son torse »

« Crois moi, tu n'as absolument rien à m'envier ! Fît remarquer le milieu de terrain »

Le rouge monta au joue de l'athlète. Bien que « la blondinette » faisait souvent se genre d'attention au plus petit, les effets ne s'était pas pour le moins dissiper ! Lentement, pour le rendre encore plus fou de plaisir, Byron glissa une main sous le pantalon de Nathan et la posa doucement sur son entre jambes et la pressa doucement se qui fît arracher un cri de plaisir au défenseur. Le sourire du plus grand s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de son amant gémissait.

« Ah... Continu... Réclama le petit en fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux couleur or de l'autre »

« A tes ordres chéri ! Répondit le jeune homme au orbes rouges »

Sans prévenir, celui-ci baissa a deux mains les deux tissus fin pour laisser l'autre nu comme un vers. Le rouge refit son apparition sur les joue de l'athlète se qui excitait de plus en plus l'ex-Dieu ! Sans le toucher au préalable, le blond prit son membre dresser en bouche tout en commençant à faire des vas et viens. Le bleuté c'était cambrer les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert pour mieux gémir. Byron accéléra sa fellation tout en passant la langue asses souvent sur le haut de son membre. Nathan, cambrer, les yeux vitreux embuer de plaisir, criait son bien être aussi fort que les coups que donnait le plus grand qui en profitait pour accélérer ses coups.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri plus aiguë que les autres résonnait dans la pièce. La semence blanchâtre et amère c'était rependu dans la bouche du plus âgé qui l'avala et lécha les quelques gouttes de sperme qui perlait sur le haut de son membre.

« Hum ! Que tu es délicieux mon amour ! Taquina le blond tout en lui embrassant le front»

« Ah... P-Prend moi... Demanda le bleuet encore submerger par les émotions.

Byron était quelque peut inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était un désastre ! Mais le plus petit lui embrassa la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller tout en souriant. Le jeune homme au yeux rouge sang souriait. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtement et tendit trois doigts à l'autre qui les pris dans sa bouche pour les humidifier copieusement. Le grand les retira et les plaças devant l'entrer de Nathan qui respirait un bon cou pour se détendre. Byron enfonça un doigt doucement. Le bleuet n'eût aucune réaction, seulement une sensation dérangeante. Le deuxième doigt eût un peu plus de mal à rentrer et un rictus déplaisant fît apparition sur le visage de plus petit qui se détendit asses vite. Mais le troisième doigt fût une autre histoire ! Un cri de douleur sortit de la gorge de l'athlète. Le blond détestait voir son amant souffrir ainsi ! Il essaya tant bien que mal de détendre le bleu qui essayait de respirer calmement.

« Calme toi Nathan... »

« J'ai mal... Fît pour toute réponse le concerner »

« Excuse moi... »

Il l'embrassa doucement et attendit que les parois se dé bout de quelques minutes, le jeune c'était détendu. L'ex-Dieu commençait alors de lents vas et viens, arrachant quelques gémissement de la part de l'autre. Un fois cette partie plus agréable terminé et que Byron ai estimé que son amant fût asses préparer, il retira ses doigts et le plaça délicatement avant de se mettre sur lui. Doucement, il pénétra en lui et s'arrêta aussitôt pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à la douleur. Un hurlement se douleur s'arracha de la gorge de l'athlète, la tête renversée en arrière. Bien que se ne fût pas leur première fois, la douleur se faisait toujours sentir ! Moins que les autres fois, mais quand même !

Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, que le plus grand ne tarda pas a embrasser pour les faire disparaître ! Celui-ci lui butina doucement le cou et lui caressa son torse pour essayer de distraire la douleur, qui, heureusement, ne mît pas longtemps à disparaître.

A se moment la, il commença un mouvement de vas et viens et les râles plaintifs du bleu finirent par disparaître eux aussi afin de laisser place à des gémissement de plaisir profond. L'ex capitaine des Zeus accéléra ses coups de buttoir se qui fît au bleu se cambrer. Le blond continuait à chercher en accélérant toujours ses coups de reins.

« Ah ! Byron ! Hurla presque Nathan quand il eût toucher sa prostate »

Enfin ! Il l'avait trouver ! Il se mît à aller au plus vite et au plus fort qu'il pût tout en continuant

de toucher se point si sensible à chaque coups.

Quelque temps plus tard, dans un cri mélanger plus aiguë que les autres qui inondait la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes rependaient leurs semences. Byron s'écroula aux côtés de son amant. Ils restèrent un moment, allongés, en sueurs, couverts de sperme et haletant. Les instants qui suivaient furent ponctués de bruits de respiration à la fois saccadé et puissants. Une fois leurs respiration récupérées, Byron se retira et se mît à enlacer l'athlète tout en le couvrant de baisers volages. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se câliner au à s'embrasser.

« C'était... Génial ! Fît remarquer le blond un grand sourire sur le visage »

« Oui ! Affirma l'autre, au moins on est réchauffer ! »

« Je vois pas comment on ne pourrait pas l'être ! Ricana Byron »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nathan, épuisé, les yeux fermés. Byron sourit et mît la couverture sur eux, tout en le pelotant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent tout deux dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os** : Un léger compromit (le titre n'a rien à voir ! U.U)

**Auteur** : pourquoi je m'embête à dire ça ?

**Couple** : Joe X Mark

**Avertissement** : semi-viol... Ou pas !

**Mot de l'auteur**: coucou ! Après un petit moment d'absence, je refait surface avec ce joli petit couple que je trouve trop souvent mit de côté ! Merci de me laisser vôtre avis ! ^^

Joe avait l'habitude de rentrer chez lui par cette allée, il y passe tout les jours pour rentrer chez lui une fois les cours finis, par cette petite ruelle sombre et sans gaieté. Il ne s'y passait rien d'inhabituel, la vie y était toujours aussi monotone qu'au premier jour, on croise de temps en temps un mais rarement deux camarades de classe et la route continu. Cette allée se trouve en plein centre ville, tout les délinquants, drogués, alcooliques et prostitué(e)s y vivent, mais, étrangement, sans déranger leurs petite ruelle. On y trouve aussi des SDF, des chats de gouttière et quelques détritus abandonnés. De quoi donner du charme à ce ravissant endroit !

C'était un vendredi qui devais être comme tout les autres, c'est-à-dire, normal ! Notre cher gardien de but de la royal académie venais de finir ses cours. David sortit de la salle de classe en même temps que lui afin de se rendre au casiers pour y récupérer leurs affaires de la semaine, et par la suite, rentrer chez sois pour un week-end bien mérité ! Une petite tape sur l'épaule du borgne et il s'en suivit un « tchek » entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sur ceux, les deux meilleurs amis se quittèrent pour prendre chacun la route de leur maison.

Encore une fois, notre adolescent à la crinière de lion se rendait dans sa petite ruelle habituelle. Rien d'exceptionnel jusqu'ici ! Mais il arrêta soudainement sa course regardant autour de lui. Un bruit étrange venait de résonner dans les oreilles du gardien. Une sorte de tintement clair, comme si quelque chose était tomber par terre. Après un moment de silence, il reprit son chemin en se disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un chat ou d'un rat, comme on en trouve souvent dans les parages ! Mais encore une fois, il se stoppa. Une petite tente était implantée dans l'allée. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle s'y trouvait. D'après ses sources, il s'agirait D'UN prostitué qui venait de prendre résidence en ces lieux. Cependant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Ce qui était plutôt curieux car il passait souvent par ici. Prit de curiosité, Il décida d'un jeter un petit coup d'œil...

Il ouvrit la toile de tante et regarda l'intérieur. Tout semblait en ordre, mais pas une seule présence humaine, se qui intrigua beaucoup le brun. Il décida d'y entrer complètement. La tante était spacieuse. Du moins, on arrivait à être debout sans toucher le plafond ! La salle était rangée. Des seringues, cigarettes, poudre et résine était déposer sur la table ainsi qu'un paquet de bière. Décidément, cette personne était un cas désespéré ! Joe se dirigea vers la sortie en vitesse quand il entendit des pas dans l'allée. Il en sortit en vitesse mais il était trop tard ! Il se trouva nez à nez avec … Mark Evans du collège Raimon !

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment choqué sans bouger en se regardant dans les yeux. La position dans laquelle était les adolescents était... à se poser sérieusement des questions ! Ils rougirent violemment tout deux dans un beau rouge pourpre en cœur avant de se retirer vivement. Les yeux de Mark n'en revinrent pas. Celui que son cœur admirais au plus profond était la, dans sa tente ! Son cœur se mit a battre la chamade avec une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Mais il se retint de peur de le perdre a jamais.

« M-Mark ? Q-Qu'est-ce que... Tu fait l-la ? Balbutia le gardien de la Royal »

« J-Je... »

Mark n'osait rien dire. Si il lui disait qu'il était le prostitué qui vivait dans cette tante, il pouvait être sur de ne plus jamais le revoir ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas ce que veux notre capitaine !

Tout d'un coup, le garçon des Raimon remarqua une subtilité aussi moindre qu'un détail, et qui, pourtant, en disait long sur les yeux de Mark ! Le haut de Joe était légèrement ouvert. Le rendant terriblement excitant au yeux de l'autre. D'autant plus que son col était défait, et de travers. Ses oreilles captèrent que le gardien de la Royal lui parlait. Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Trop occuper à fantasmer sur une partie du torse musclé du prochain. Ses joues était aussi pourpre que de la braise, et ayant asses de voir son « Invité » parler dans le vent, il le força à rentrer à l'intérieur de cette tante, et le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. Seulement, une petite erreur se produit. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Mark l'avait peut-être un peu pousser trop fort, le faisant tomber en arrière, dans une position... Pas très catholique on va dire...

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Mark prit la précaution de bien fermer la toile de tante en lançant un regard dans l'allée, heureusement déserte ! Et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Joe qui, gêner, ne bougea pas avec de jolie joues aussi comparable qu'à une tulipe ! Il dévora du regard celui qui allait devenir son amant. Et pour finir, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme tout le monde aurait fait, il se débattit le plus qu'il pouvait, encore rouge et sous le choc. Mais il se crispa en quelques secondes. Il ne bougea plus, et se contenta de gémir . La main baladeuse du capitaine c'était glissée sous le pantalon du gardien de la Royal, tout en veillant à ne pas passer dessous le tissu fin, qui servait de barrière entre eux.

« A-Arrête ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu... Fait ? s'écria difficilement Joe en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs »

Pour toute réponse, Mark se baissa lentement. Son « ami » se tortilla pour voir se qu'il allait faire, mais il se figea. Il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur son entre-jambe, qui, malheur ! Commençait à se réveiller ! Le capitaine enleva le tissus fin qui restait. Joe se débattit le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait peur de se faire remarquer. Imaginez que quelqu'un passait dehors ? Joe cherchait un moyen de lui échapper, car, il faut bien l'avouer, il avait peur ! C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état la ! Il resta asses calme quelques secondes pour réfléchir quand l'horreur le prit de nouveau ! Il étaient bien dans la tente d'un prostituer... ça veut dire que Mark... Non, il ne voulait pas le croire. Joe se débattit vivement pour partir. Cette fois, il avait vraiment peur !

Il se redressa pour se lever quand il se figea de nouveau, cambrer, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Mark venait d'engloutir dans sa bouche le membre en érection de son inviter d'honneur. Sur cet instant, toutes les pensées de Joe s'envolèrent pour laisser place à des gémissements de plaisir quand le capitaine commençait à faire des vas et viens. Le plaisir s'installa dans le corps de Joe. Mark le faisait gémir de plaisir voir crier quand il commença à accélérer la cadence !

Mark était éperdument amoureux de Joe. Et une si belle occasion, ça ne se laisse pas passer comme ça ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son plan marchait à merveille. Il voulait justement que Joe soit perdu dans ses penser pour ne as lui laisser le temps de réagir.

La phase 1 de son plan arriva à terme quand il sentit il liquide amer inonder sa bouche. Place à la phase 2 ! La partie la plus inintéressante pour le gardien des Raimon. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de se ressaisir des événements qu'il se mit sur lui en lui enlevant son haut. Un sourire malsain était présent sur les lèvres d'Evans. Joe déglutit en le voyant. Qu'allait-il lui faire faire cette fois-ci ?

Mark enleva tout leurs vêtements qui se retrouvèrent étaler sur le sol un peu partout.

La partie la plus désagréable allait commencer. Mark humidifia deux doigts et les dirigeas vers l'entrer du gardien de la Royal. Joe se laissa faire. Il avait trop envie de son corps contre le sien à présent. Il grimaça un peu en sentant le premier doigt entrer en lui. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais la sensation était juste... Dérangeante. Quand le deuxième entra à son tour, un cri de douleur sortit de ses lèvre. Ça faisait mal... Vraiment très mal ! Mark se mordit la lèvre inférieure et butina doucement le cou de son amant en attendant sagement que la chair de son conjoint se détendent. Une fois celle-ci relâché, Mark commença un mouvement de vas et viens puis retira ses doigts. La partie sérieuse allait commencer.

La pénétration se fît pour le moins délicate car ils se trouvaient pas dans la meilleur des posture, et que ça allait être pour Joe, sa première fois ! Mark ne savait pas trop comment son amant allait réagir et n'osait pas trop bouger. Pendant ce temps, Joe souffrait. Et ce détendre était asses difficile ! Mark essaya de le détendre en léchant doucement la peau mate et sucrée du torse de son amant tout en prenant en bouche et mordillant doucement l'un de ses tétons gonflé au rosi pas l'envie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la douleur se dissipe. Mark commença alors à bouger.

Pour le brun, la douleur était toujours présente, mais il essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir que l'autre lui procurait. Cependant, cette douleur fût définitivement mise de côté quand Mark accéléra la cadence.

« Ah... P-Plus viiite ! Je... Veux pluuuuus ! Fit Joe les yeux vitreux en s'enivrant de l'odeur corporelle de son amant »

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres d'Evans vinrent capturer celle de King pour les dévorer littéralement. Il était bien la, isoler, ou presque ! Il ne se rendait même plus compte du bruit qu'il pouvaient faire et ils s'en fichaient totalement d'ailleurs !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient totalement perdu pied. Mark se mouvait aussi vite et aussi fort que son énergie pouvait lui permettre. Joe était en train de crier son nom à chaques coup de reins, les yeux vitreux de plaisir.

Un cri plus aiguë que les autres surgit de la gorge du bronzé . Sa y est ! Il l'avait trouvé ! Mark continuait de frapper à cet endroit bien précis si sensible chez l'autre. A chaque coups de buttoir, une vague de plaisir immergea l'homme à la crinière de lion.

Il suffit de quelques secondes de plus pour que la limite du capitaine soit atteinte.

« Joe... J-Je vais... ! Prévint tant bien que mal Mark »

Mais il était trop tard pour prévenir ! Le sperme de celui-ci jaillissait en même temps que celui de son conjoins. Leurs deux cris résonnèrent dans toute la rue.

Ils restèrent un moment, blottit l'un contre l'autre, haletant et en sueur. Épuiser, trop occuper à s'embrasser langoureusement à plusieurs reprises. Les orbes bleus/gris de celui de la royal croisaient celle noire du capitaine des Raimon. Mark se retirait et Joe en profitait pour se mettre sur lui

« A mon tour maintenant ! »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mark.

« OK ! »

Pendant ce temps, dehors, dans la petite allée, était discrètement assis le borgne de meilleur ami du gardien de la royal. Encore choquer et rouge sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le cahier de Joe a la main. Alors c'était bien son meilleur ami qui venait de coucher avec le gardien des Raimon ?

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Pensez à mettre un petit commentaire ! Merci !:3


End file.
